Delicate
by monsterundermybed
Summary: A collection of drabbles and fills. Requests welcome.
1. Patience

Wally's room was lit only by the blue glow of his digital clock. As 11:46 slowly crept onto 11:47 Wally heard a knock on his door. It was quiet yet loud enough to wake him from his light slumber. Still half-asleep, and partly lazy, he groaned out, "It's open."

The door slowly opened, a dark figure stepping into the room. Wally heard the door shut and rolled over to see who the late night visitor was. Dick's body and face looked blue in the glow. Confused, wondering why the bird would want to talk to him to late at night, Wally propped himself up onto his elbows.

"What's the matter?" Dick ignored the question or pretended to not have heard it as he approached Wally's bed and sat on the floor just beside it, his back pressed against the mattress. Wally waited but Dick still didn't say anything.

Wally sighed and slowly let himself down onto the floor next to Dick, bringing most of the comforter with him. They sat in silence. Wally watched as the number seven on his alarm clock turned into an eight, nine, zero and then eventually a three. He turned his head and looked at Dick. His shoulders were hunched, his sunglasses on the tip of his nose. Wally could tell something was wrong, something was upsetting his best friend. But Wally knew better. Dick would tell him when he was ready.

The number three on the clock slowly etched into a number seven. For the most part Wally's mind had began to wonder onto other things—like the calculus homework he was neglecting and if today was Saturday or Sunday. He still didn't know which day of the week it was when Dick finally spoke.

"I don't want to be him."

Wally was more than thoroughly confused, "What—"

"I don't want to be _the_ Batman." _Oh._

"What? Nobody said you have—"

"I know but... I always thought that I'd grow up and take over the mantle and become him. That people would expect me to. That's what I wanted but now... I just can't be Batman." Dick finally turned his head to look at Wally but Wally didn't say anything, he let Dick continue, "I'm nothing like him. I don't have his drive, his motivation, I don't—"

"Dick, I think it's a good thing you're nothing like him." Said bird scoffed at the remark, "I'm serious. You're better than him. You can kick a lot of ass without having a stick up yours." Dick's snorted. At least Wally could still get him to laugh. Some what. Now was not the time for jokes, however, although he was sincere with his words. Wally pulled the comforter down from the bed and threw half of it over Dick's shoulders.

"Look, nobody expects you to become him but you. If you don't want to become him then don't." Dick gave a slight nod and leaned against Wally, his head against the ginger's shoulder.


	2. Snoring

A loud, obnoxious snore pierced the air, drowning out the voices of the protagonists in the movie. Dick promptly rolled his eyes, not even bothering to turn the volume up. Wally had been snoring for the past ten minutes or so and seemed to have been getting louder each time Dick turned the volume up. For a moment Dick wondered if Wally really was asleep or kept snoring louder and louder just to tick him off.

Dick glanced up at the sleeping speedster who was currently drooling on the couch arm. He seemed fast asleep. Dick brushed a couple stray strands of hair from Wally's face. Dick zoned out the movie; zoned out the inspirational quote from the main character and the sound of destruction as an alien ship crashed into some building in New York. He zoned out and focused in on Wally's freckles and how some were clumped together, like the ones on his nose, and some were stragglers, like the ones near his eyes. He focused on how Wally's limp arms were wrapped around him and how he could feel the faint beating of Wally's heartbeat against his shoulder.

Another loud snore interrupted Dick's thoughts so, naturally, the Boy Wonder flicked Wally's nose with his thumb and forefinger. Wally cringed, stirring from his sleep.

"Wha's'at for?" He mumbled, attempting to glare down a smirking Dick Grayson.

"Do you know you drool in your sleep?" Dick asked, propping his head up with his hand, his elbow digging into Wally's rib cage. The ginger smiled lazily, "It's because I was dreamin' about you, babe."

Wally groaned when he got a playful slap to the head.


	3. Tease

**Summary: **Dick is a tease when it comes to giving blow jobs. Dick is 16 and Wally is 18.

**Authors Note:** This is my first time writing non-rp smut. I had the hardest time writing this and I am still unhappy with the result. Please review and critique.

A playful cackle filled the room along with the sounds of body parts shifting against bed sheets.

An impatient grunt, "_Dick._" It was undetermined if the name was meant as an insult or a plea to get the younger one to do something, _anything_.

"What was that?" Wally could hear the smirk in Dick's voice. The ginger looked down at the other through half lidded eyes.

"Please," He panted, "Do something."

"Like what?" Tease.

Wally could barely speak, could barely even think. "I don't know, anything, just touch me." He bucked his hips up for emphasis but the acrobat had a tight grip on the ginger's hips. Dick chuckled, slowly running a hand down the inside of Wally's thigh then back up, applying a slight pressure the closer he got to Wally's groin.

Wally squirmed, Dick smirked. Keeping his hands on Wally's thighs, he leaned forward, flicking his tongue against the slit of Wally's head. A shiver made it's way down Wally's spine as he let out a low moan. He didn't have to look at his boyfriend to know this his smirk was growing bigger. Dick took the head of Wally's cock into his mouth and hallowed his cheeks, his hands massaging the inside of Wally's thighs. Wally rolled his hips up, wanting more. But Dick was in charge, they were going to go at _his_ pace.

Wally didn't even try to hold back the noises he was making because Dick's mouth was heaven. It was a sin how talented Dick was and how perfectly his tongue moved against his cock. A freckled hand found it's way into brown hair as his hips bucked up. Why was Dick moving so slow? Why didn't he move faster? Without missing a beat Dick removed a hand from Wally's thigh and brushed the one in his hair away.

Dick skimmed his teeth against Wally's shaft and the ginger tensed then groaned out when he felt the vibrations of Dick's attempt at a chuckle.

And if Dick was going slow before then Wally didn't know what to call this new found pace. It was agonizing. The pit in his stomach built up slowly. Too slowly. Wally choked out a gasp which only encouraged the acrobat to slow down the pace of his mouth and the movements of his tongue. The moans soon turned into short pants.

Dick kept his cheeks hallow, going down at a relatively normal pace then pulling back as slowly as he could manage. Each time he pulled back at that painfully slow place he'd run his fingers up the inside of Wally's thighs and then back down whenever he took Wally's cock back into his mouth. He liked making Wally squirm and beg. He liked seeing how long he could keep this up before the other eventually came.

Wally curled his toes, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. He could feel the familiar feeling start to pool and over flow in his stomach.

"Dick, I'm.." He could hardly speak through his pants. He arched his back, into the warmth of Dick's mouth. He was almost there—

And then the warmth of Dick's mouth was gone and Wally _whined_. The ginger propped himself onto an elbow, still panting, and looked down at the brunette who was _smirking_ at him.

"Dick I swear if you don't make me come right now I'll—"

"You'll what?" Dick licked his lips, briefly squeezing Wally's thighs. Wally fell back against the pillows and groaned, bucking his hips.

"I'll give you blow jobs for an entire month if you just let me _finish_," he whined. Dick considered this for a moment before moving a hand to stroke Wally's shaft once, twice, and then Wally was coming onto his stomach and Dick's hand. He let out a strangled moan and fell limp against the pillows, his back coming back down to the mattress. Half asleep he didn't even notice that Dick had reached over him to grab a tissue and clean themselves up. Dick crawled up next to Wally and threw an arm around his boyfriend.

"Do those blow jobs start tomorrow or at the beginning of the next month?"

Wally groaned and buried his face into the pillow.


	4. The Best Way To Use Your Powers

** Authors Note: This was actually really hard to write. I have a hard time writing smut in general but then again it's only my second time writing a smut fic. Review and requests are welcome.**

It was his first time, and Dick was nervous, not knowing where to put his hands, or if he should wraps his legs around Wally's waist, or what. "Stop thinking," Wally said with a sweet smile, breaking Dick out of his thoughts, "Sex is about feeling, so just do what feels right-what feels good."

Dick nodded and let out a shaky breathe, repositioning himself so one leg was on either side of Wally's lap. He could feel Wally's hand softly caress from his lower back to the front of his bare thighs. Dick kissed him; soft and tender. There was no tongue, or teeth or nips. It was gentle yet hungry. It made Dick's stomach do flips, but that also might have been because of the prospect of what was about to happen. Wally's hands came to a stop on the inside of Dick's thighs. Dick felt Wally squeeze his hands lightly before moving one to fish inside his bedside table drawer.

Dick moved his lips down Wally's jawline to his neck, where he left quick nips and sucks, his hands sliding down the ginger's sides to rest on the freckles hips, to help maintain his balance. He could feel, rather than hear, Wally's low groan as he abused the pale neck. Dick felt something cold and slick pushing at his hole and froze.

"Relax, it's okay. It'll hurt less if you relax." Wally kissed Dick' temple, his hand on Dick's thigh moving to stroke his sides gently. Dick did as Wally said and tried to relax. He took a breathe in and then slowly let it out, his grip on Wally's hips tightened as the older superhero slowly slid his finger in. Wally paused and waited until Dick's grip lightened. Once it did he continued, building up a slow, steady rhythm. By the time he added a second finger Dick was rolling his hips back against Wally's fingers, his breathing picking up. Wally kept his pace slow, sliding his fingers in to the knuckle before pulling out so just the tips remained. He could see Dick fighting with himself to not make any noise. But he'd be damned if he let that happen.

Wally curled his fingers and pushed them back in, drawing out a short, low moan from the brunette. Wally grinned, his free hand slowly beginning to stroke the inside of Dick's thighs, going a little higher each time. Dick bucked his hips slightly and groaned, "Wally, touch me."

The red head chuckled, "Not yet, okay?" Dick protested with a whine and Wally chuckled again, nuzzling his face into Dick's neck. He pulled back and looked at Dick who stared at him with half-lidded eyes, "I'm going to replace my finger's now, okay?" Dick nodded, sliding his hands from Wally's hips to his shoulders, bracing himself. Wally moved his hands to Dick's hips and positioned himself underneath Dick then slowly pushed in.

Dick tensed and Wally stopped. "You need to relax. It's going to hurt but if you relax it'll hurt less, okay?" Wally kissed Dick's temple and brushed a few strands of hair from the bird's face. "Relax, Dick. It'll feel better in a second, okay?" Wally continued pushing in, slowly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. He could feel Dick's fingernails digging into his shoulders but at least Dick was finally relaxing.

Wally pushed his head in then paused, giving Dick time to breathe. Dick's fingernails were still digging into his shoulders, and most likely drawing blood. "You're doing good, just relax a little." Wally brushed his lips against Dick's softly, "Let me know when it's okay to move, alright?" Wally gave Dick's collarbone a chaste kiss. He moved his lips from his collarbone to his neck, and from there to his cheeks and temple.

Dick realized that Wally was trying to distract him from the pain. He stopped digging his fingernails into freckled skin and instead wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, "Okay. You can move now." Wally smiled and kissed Dick's forehead. With his hands on Dick's hips, Wally slowly lowered Dick down. Dick gasped, his breath ghosting by Wally's ear. Wally brought Dick all the way down, burying himself inside Dick. Dick leaned forward, resting his head against Wally's shoulder and shuddered.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just... feels weird."

"Weird?" Wallly moved a hand to stroke Dick's lower back.

Dick pulled away and shrugged. "Yeah. But it's starting to feel less... weird." Wally leaned forward, pressing his lips firmly against Dick's.

Wally moved a hand to Dick's erection, rubbing the tip of the head with his thumb as he rolled his hips upward. Dick moaned into Wally's mouth, his hips moving back to meet Wally's.

Wally's hips picked up the rhythm and pace from before but his hand remained the same slow and steady motion. The ginger detached his mouth from the acrobat's and leaned against the headboard.

"Wally," Dick breathed, "I want to..."

"Hmm?" Wally rolled his hips up sharply and Dick gasped.

"I want to do it. I want to ride you," Dick managed to say between pants. Wally felt a familiar twitch at Dick's words. Wally slowed his movements until they came to a complete stop. He kissed Dick on the mouth quickly.

"Okay." He smiled up at the brunette who lifted himself up slightly. Wally moved his hands to Dick's hips and squeezed them reassuringly. Dick slowly lowered himself back on Wally. He rolled his hips back, then forward, then back again. He groaned, building up a pace that was quicker than Wally's. Wally watched eagerly as Dick tilted his head back and moaned. Even Wally couldn't suppress a moan as Dick lifted his hips, slightly, and quickly brought them down. Dick, loving the reaction he got, did it again. And again. He didn't even stop when Wally started calling out his name.

Then a familiar yet different sensation over took Wally. He was vibrating. And Dick couldn't take it anymore. He came. Hard. Wally following shortly after. Still vibrating in short bursts, Wally lifted a limp Dick and laid him down on the bed next to him, who was still too out of breathe to move. He reached over the night stand and cleaned off the mess Dick made on him. He left the tissue on the night stand and laid down next to Dick.

"I think that's the best way to use your powers," Dick grinned lazily at Wally who laughed, wrapped his arms around the brunette and kissed his temple.


End file.
